Life of Mike or The Depth of Shallowness
by Iamwiththewolf
Summary: PreTwilight. Mike’s POV. Cullen was standing under the shower. Water running down his smooth skin, sparkling. Touching his broad shoulders, his narrow hips, his muscular thighs. He turned and I could catch a glimpse of... No way is he 15!
1. Age of Innocence

_Life of Mike, or: The Depth of Shallowness_

_It is the fall of 2003. The new school year starts and everyone, especially our favorite annoying character Mike Newton, is excited. It's all about who's in your science class this semester, who has grown over the summer – and in what way, who is going to be the most popular student at Forks High School, and: whether Coach Wheeler will finally admit girls to the soccer team, whether the basketball team will eventually win at least one game this season, and the like._

_However, this year something new is added to the list of cares of the small town high school students and it soon becomes the one and only matter to care about._

_It's the Cullens._

* * *

**A/N **I've planned this as a longer fiction. So be prepared to get annoyed a little more from time to time. Needless to say, it's Mike's POV. 

**Disclaimer:** The characters that are taken from the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just use them in my own story. Oh, and there are some OCs I created.

* * *

**Prologue**

I had a plan. One simple plan. This plan would guarantee the fulfillment of my dearest wish: Being the most popular and most gorgeous student at Forks High School. I simply had to wait till Danny Stevenson, the captain of the volleyball team, had graduated. Simple plan. But then, the Cullens arrived.

----------

**I**

**The Age of Innocence**

"Hey, Mike!"

"Hey, Eric. What's up?" _Always surround yourself with the ugliest guy. That will emphasize your own beauty even more._ "How was your summer?"_ But don't spend any of your precious leisure time with him._

"Oh, quite cool. You know I got this new …" _Don't bother listening. Keep smiling and look good._

It was the first day of my second year at Forks High School. Danny Stevenson had gone to college and this was supposed to be the first day of my new life as Mr. Popularity _and_ Mr. Gorgeous as my complexion had turned almost flawless over the summer. _Thanks, Mom, for the tip with the zinc ointment. Thanks for nothing, Jessica Simpson!_

Eric kept on talking about some computer game or role playing game or whatever while we were walking towards the school building. I greeted several people with a cute smile, if they said hello first, of course.

"Hi", that was Davy Warrington. _He's a senior and he says hi to me. I am already popular.__ I think he is in the cheerleading squad, so possible he's gay. But he's got a nice haircut. His hair all up in a spiky way. I like that._

"Go, Spartans, go! – School Spirit! Hurray!!!" _Oh, here they are; talking of evil…_ In front of the main entrance there was a bunch of cheerleaders jumping around, well, cheering and whatever it is cheerleaders do, welcoming us back at school. Hurray for team spirit. – _Wait, did that one cheerleading girl just look me up and down and blush and giggle and hide her face at the shoulder of her friend? Hurray for Team Mike!!!_

"Hey, Mike. Coming to the game on Saturday?" A tall dark-haired girl addressed me. Katherine Silverman. _A cheerleader but not like cheerleader-like beautiful. She's okay. But I'd say I'm not her league._

"I'm not sure yet."

"Oh, you should so go! It's the first game of the new year." _It's weird if a tall girl attempts to look cute. Anyway, keep smiling; you're a ladies man, Mike._

Next to me, Yorkie started drooling. _Someone's finally reached puberty!_

"We'll see." _Yeah, be a charmer, wink!_

When we were in the hallway, Eric started babbling: "Oh my Gah – That was Kathy Silverman. The cheerleader. Talking to you. Like – like inviting you for a date. Oh my Gah –" _Where did he get this annoying "Oh my Gah" from? It's – it's annoying!_

I shrugged my shoulders and smirked. "By the way, she prefers being called Katherine."

I must have looked so cool when saying this because Eric's mouth simply dropped open and his eyes looked like they would pop out every minute. _Yes, be impressed. Mike's quite the ladies man._

"Did – did", he started stumbling. _I thought he got rid of his stutter in fourth grade?_ "Did you just see that?"

"What?" I asked annoyed _again_ and turned around to see what Eric was gasping at.

When I couldn't detect anything that may have caused the possibly permanent _eerie_ expression on his face, I turned again to face him. _Yuck!_ He was drooling again.

"WHAT???" I looked him straight into the eyes, somewhat annoyed. _Yeah, probably also pissed off because my theoretical date with Katherine Silverman was not the cause for his distraction._

"The – the – the -" _Jeez, the stutter is back!_ "There – there" _Oh come on! Patience is none of my many abilities. Okay, patience is not an ability in the narrow sense, but –_

"There was this girl, just turning around the corner over there, and she was so – she looked so – Oh my Gah! –"

"Right." I rolled my eyes. _Yorkie and his hormones._

_-+-+-+- _

On the way to my first class, alone - _Thank God no hormone-driven Eric Yorkie drooling at the table next to me in this class_ -, I heard a shrill voice from like the other end of the building calling my name and the noisy trampling of little feet approaching me quickly. I didn't turn round, pretending not to have heard anything _Damn, I should have taken my iPod to school. Yet, Mom wouldn't allow me to_. But the feet were still coming closer.

"MI-IKE!!!"

I shuddered. I felt like everyone was looking at me. So I turned round, putting on a fake, but no doubt cute smile, "Hey, Jessica –"

But before I could start with the usual small talk or even properly greet Angela whom she must have dragged all the way along with her and who just smiled shyly at me, barely looking up, actually looking down to meet my eyes - _Gosh. She has grown. But not in the sense of She Has Grown, if you know what I mean. She's just tall. At least 5 inches taller than me. –_, Jessica, whom I supposed to be completely out of breath from that run, started babbling as if she didn't need breathing anyways.

"Have you seen them? Angela has. Right, Angie? It's a pity I haven't yet. But everyone's already talking about them. I've just met Lauren. _She_ hasn't seen them. She – by the way her new hair color looks so like fake – she only knows from Tobias who knows from Chelsea who knows from Tiffany. But Angela has actually seen them. Right, Angie?"

She stopped for a moment, looking up at her tall friend who was obviously puzzled for a moment and looked quite ashamed. Then she simply nodded and Jessica continued with her prattle.

"Yes, she has seen them. But she hasn't talked to them yet. No one has. I could still be the first doing that -" That last statement was probably Jessica thinking aloud without noticing it. And from the look on Angela's face, she was thinking the same as me.

"And they're all like super good-looking. Well, that has just to be testified. Angela, didn't say such a thing. Huh, Angie? They weren't anything like looking unusual as Lauren claims Tobias has says Tiffany has says Chelsea has says, eh? Well, doesn't matter. Anyway, they seem to have just arrived coming from – where did they come from, Angie? – Oh, you probably don't know, not having actually talked to them. Okay, that's something to ask. I wonder if one of them is in my Spanish class. –"

"For Christ's sake! WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!!!!" _Crap, my dad doesn't like me swearing in public. Or using incorrect grammar._

"Well, the Cullens." Jessica looked up at me, all innocence in her expression.

"And who are 'the Cullens'?" _For Heaven's sake!_ But I kept my voice calm.

"Well, they are the new family. They've just moved to Forks. The father is a doctor. Works at the hospital. They are like five children. – The doctor must be quite a machine. –" Jessica giggled but I did not get the joke.

So a new family. This was all the fuss was about. Well, Forks is a small town and small town folks (_oh a pun!_) don't have much else to worry about than who their new neighbors are. _But why should I care?_

"Okay", was all I replied. Not too impolite, just sounding mildly annoyed, in a cute way. _I hope she doesn't interpret that as an encouragement to continue her prattle._

"Oh! That was the warning bell. We'd better go off to our classes. Don't want to be late on the first day, eh?" _Saved by the bell. How cliché is that?_

I put on my gorgeous smile and slid past Jessica and Angela into the classroom. My first period. Humanities with Mrs. Prince. First lesson of my new life. _Why does that sound ambiguous?_

* * *

**A/N Please review and tell me if you enjoyed it or got annoyed or bored to death.**

BTW, I could need a beta who can also help me with all that American high school stuff. As I'm from Europe I don't know much about the U.S. school system. I only know these things from the films or teen dramas I watch, from wiki and from the Forks High School website._ Go Spartans!_ :)

Another BTW, I use titles of literary works as, erm, titles for the individual chapters. So don't you wonder about that Age of Innocence thing.

_The Age of Innocence_ (1920) by Edith Wharton


	2. First Impressions Part 1

**Disclaimer:**No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**II**

**First Impressions**

**(Part 1 of 2)**

The first period of the first day of the new school year. _First priority must be to secure the perfect seat. Doesn't mean it has to be very comfy or anything. It's a strategic decision._

The room was still half empty, or half full as I'm an optimist, yet half empty was even better as it meant there were still enough seats to choose from. I chose one that was almost in the centre of the classroom, making sure that this was the spot that could be easily seen from all other seats, i.e. I placed myself at the centre of attention – _where I belong. And although this is my Humanities class, it's actually all about geometrics. Yes, and strategics._

I made sure that I was sitting next to a guy who was nice – _implies I'm nice too_ – , clever – _implies I'm clever too_ – and not too good-looking – _well, no-one is really good-looking next to me_. Furthermore, –_if I my use a word Mrs. Prince would be proud of if I used it in my essays_ – I sat in front of Lauren Mallory and Karen Summers, the most beautiful girls in this half empty classroom. In particular, I made sure that my chair was arranged in such a way that they would have a nice view of my handsome face and not only my silky blonde hair.

Just when I was about to turn round and chat with the girls, who were most certainly only waiting for me to make the first move and who had been looking at me intensely since I stepped into the room, Tyler Crowley appeared literally out of nowhere at my side, placing – _nestling!_ – his chair next to mine, close to mine so that he blocked Karen's view of me completely. _Crap_!

"Hey, Newton! How was your summer?"

I smiled and answered, telling him something meaningless, most possibly a polite lie.

"So you're in Mrs. Prince's class as well, I see."

_Oh, stupid! What an obvious statement to make!_

He grinned, "I guess so."

_Oh, I hate Tyler Crowley!_

"What's your next class? Mine's Allgebra with Mr.Baldwin."

"Spanish", immediately regretting that I didn't formulate a complete sentence.

_I hate hate hate Tyler Crowley! Luckily, he isn't in my Spanish class._

"You're going to the game on Saturday?" he asked, obviously eager on making conversation with me.

_I hate hate hate Tyler Crowley!_

"Possibly."_Should I have added that the cheerleader Katherine Silverman has asked me to?_ "What about you?"

He chuckled, " I'm in the team, man!"

_Oh, stupid stupid stupid! Of course, he is! It's Tyler Crowley, super athletic sportsman Tyler Crowley. Oh, I hate him. Hate hate hate hate hate hate him!_

I laughed. "Of course, I know! Just kidding!"

He laughed really hard at this.

I tried to join in and hoped that my face hadn't turned completely red.

_I hate Tyler Crowley. Though, this is nothing I would admit or show, of course. Most people think that we are good friends. We've known each other since nursery school. And, I've despised him ever since. I'm not jealous or anything. Why should I? Well, he isn't actually as ugly as Eric, and he is quite popular, especially with the sporty people. And well, he is taller than me. But I know, I'll still grow – much – soon. My dad says so too._

By now the classroom had filled. The bell rang and shortly after that Mrs. Prince stepped in – very unusual for her to be late – with a warm smile on her face – very usual for Mrs. Prince. She greeted us swiftly and turned to the door.

And in came – a boy – a man – I couldn't figure out who – what – he was.

"Class, everyone, welcome your new fellow student Edward Cullen. –"

_Edward? What a name is that? Like Edward Scissorhands?_ I was about to turn to Tyler and tell him that when I noticed that the whole classroom, even Karen and Lauren, who actually never ever stop chatting in classes, had turned silent. Dead silent. And stared at the guy standing next to Mrs. Prince who seemed to be overly excited, even unusual for her.

"His family moved from Alaska only recently to Forks. His father is the doctor at our hospital. – Oh, maybe, Edward," she said with the most eerie smile I've ever encountered on the face of an elderly woman – _She's at least forty, why is she looking at him like that?_ – "you'd like to introduce yourself to your new classmates?"

"Thank you, but I don't have anything to add", he answered in a – I can't find an appropriate adjective for it – voice that caused some girl behind me to sigh.

"Oh, well then, find yourself a seat, please," Mrs. Prince said in a way as if she wanted to start the lesson without further delay. However, instead of heading towards her table, she stayed where she was and watched this Cullen guy select a free chair and seat himself. Of course, he took a chair in the first row making sure that all eyes were on him. _Vain fop!_

And all eyes were indeed on him, on his tall figure, on his broad shoulders, on his pale, so very pale snowy skin, on his full brown, almost red hair. His hair looked kind of a mess, though. As if he had forgotten to comb it properly when getting up this morning. Thus, it looked as if it was inviting you to comb it with your own fingers, feel its softness running through them.

I shuddered and shook off that peculiar thought wherever it might have come from.

I wondered what it was with this new guy that whenever he said something in class some girl somewhere involuntarily sighed. And I could swear that whenever Mrs. Prince called his name she did so with a barely concealed sigh of pleasure.

After all he was just a guy with pale skin and red hair. Weren't pale guys with red hair supposed to have freckles and be ugly? Why is his skin so flawless, so smooth, so –

I shook myself again and focused on my textbook for the rest of the lesson, as did Tyler, which I noticed when I glanced shortly in his direction.

As soon as the lesson was over, virtually every girl in the classroom sprang to her feet and rushed towards the front of the classroom to besiege the new guy. I would not have deigned to look at him again, if it had not been for the fact that as I hurried out of the classroom, he passed me – obviously eager to escape his fair besiegers – and his golden eyes met mine for a split second. _No red-haired guy can have such eyes. He must be wearing contacts!_ Somehow that thought, i.e. Cullen was a four-eyed geek in disguise, comforted me enough to walk to my next period with renewed self-confidence. _I'm still Mike Newton. Popular and gorgeous Mike Newton_, I told myself. _A red-haired loser with thick glasses who is way to tall for his age is no competition for a Newton._

-+-+-+-+-

_**TBC**_

* * *

**A/N** End of Part 1. I decided to split this chapter, as it got kinda long. I hope you enjoyed Mike's view of the world so far. Please tell me. Especially tell me what I can improve on.

I'd like to thank those letting me know in some way or the other that they appreciate my work so far: alexis, Truelove 4ever, vampiregirl26, Fishous, Rachel, Vampire Crayons, Alice-In-Wonderland101, All.The.RageR, Jeanne Dark, RosalieHale123, NumberThirteen, and Paper Hearts and Paper Cuts.

Yet, I was somewhat disappointed that this story got so few hits since I had assumed that everyone was kind of keen on hitting Mike Newton… ;)

Btw, I've started a **poll** on my profile page: "**Who is Mike's perfect partner?**" If you haven't already voted, please vote now! Thanks!

_First Impressions_ (1797) by Jane Austen; it's an early version of her famous novel _Pride and Prejudice_


	3. First Impressions Part 2

**Disclaimer:**No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**II**

**First Impressions**

**(Part 2 of 2)**

Spanish was definitely better. Much better. No annoying Cullen there. No annoying Tyler Crowley. Not even an annoying Jessica. Only the annoying Eric Yorkie. But I did not mind sitting next to him, especially as that seat happened to be the one situated directly in front of a certain very cute new girl.

"Me llamo Alice Cullen", and a lot more of which I only understood a few words like "familia", "hermanos", "los", "quatros", "y", "padre", "madre", she chirped in the sweetest voice I had ever heard when introducing herself. She was rather tiny and fragile. The cutest smile was on her beautiful porcelain face when I turned to look at her. Surely, she was looking back at me with those gorgeous bright topaz eyes, though she shyly looked down when our eyes met. _I think I'm in love._

Her hair was dark, which I like very much, and quite short and spiky, which I not really love but don't mind if a girl has a cute face to go along with it.

I wondered how such a beautiful girl could be the sister of such a geek as this Cullen was?

Though I used to hate Spanish, this year it was supposed to become my favorite class.

During the lesson I turned several times to my little fairy, determined to chat with her. Yet, every time I turned my head, she either looked past me, straight at the teacher, or into her textbook, or she raised her hand in order to answer or ask a question, as if she had known that I had decided to talk to her. _But, of course that is nonsense. Which girl would want to avoid talking to me, anyway? She is just a very smart girl. I like smart girls, if they are beautiful as well, of course._

Yet, I got my chance to talk to her after the lesson.

"Hi, I'm Mike."

My charming smile easily won her over. She smiled back, coyly I might add.

"Hi, Mike. I'm Alice. Nice to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you", I answered, knowing that my eyes must be sparkling quite beautifully right now, as they always do when I smile and mean it.

"You're very good at Spanish", I offered as a starting point for our conversation, as she seemed somewhat willing to go because she was most certainly very shy, which I like very much in girls.

"Thanks. I had a very good teacher at my old school." Her voice was so sweet.

"I'm sure you were a very good pupil, though. I'm sure they miss you a lot at your old school. Even the teachers, I'd guess", at this I winked at her. "Such a smart and – beautiful girl." I emphasized this. However, there was no reaction. _She is really shy!_

So I decided to go on talking: "Where was your old school? And why did you move here anyways?"

For the first time of our conversation she looked straight into my eyes, taking in their incredible blueness for a moment, before she said: "Actually I've already explained all that when introducing myself in front of the class." Was there annoyance in her voice? Not possible. _Why should there be?_

I put on my famous I'm-all-innocent-Mike-Newton-smile and confessed in a jocular tone: "I'm actually not that good at Spanish. So I didn't understand all you were saying. Well, 'not that good' puts it rather mildly. I could actually need tutoring –"

"Well, then you should go and get some. If you'll excuse me, I have to go to my next class. Goodbye." She said and was out of the classroom before I could even mouth a See-ya. I looked to the door. Outside in the corridor she met a very tall blonde guy I could not remember having ever seen before.

-+-+-+-+-

Next period was Algebra and completely Cullenfree. Actually not completely, since everyone in the classroom was constantly talking about one or the other member of that notorious family. Jessica was especially engrossed with the topic. She was not sitting anywhere near me in that class but I could here her chatter nonetheless. _Gosh, she's obsessed with that loser Cullen. That's so insane._

When it finally rang I hurried to get to the cafeteria to secure a seat for my little Alice.

-+-+-+-+-

In the cafeteria I decided I'd better reserve a spare seat as well, in case my Alice wants her geekish brother to sit with us, because he surely would not have made any new friends by now.

When my fairy entered the cafeteria, I stood up and waved at her. But she did not notice me, I think. And how could she? She was surrounded by what seemed to be half of the students at school. When I watched closer, I observed it was not only her that was surrounded, but four other unfamiliar faces as well. It was only then that I remembered that Jessica had talked about five siblings earlier on. Somehow I had completely forgotten about the other three, having only my little fairy – and her loser of a brother on my mind.

Yet, now there was no way of forgetting about the others. One, who looked like the oldest of them, was a very tall and bulky guy with short dark hair, possibly a football player, defense if I would have to make a guess, though I don't actually know anything about football at all. The other guy was tall but not as tall and rather lean, but also muscular. He was standing very close to my little fairy. Then there was this other girl. Why hadn't I noticed her first? She was a stunner. Absolutely gorgeous. Blonde, beautiful, tall, with long legs – though I could not see them right now, but I was sure they were long and amazing. The face and the body of a super model. When she noticed my ogling her, she kind of sneered and looked at her big brother. _Ice Queen. I love a challenge. I think I'm in love._

Oh, and then there was the third brother, the – When looking at him, I suddenly remembered that Edward Cullen was in fact not the red-haired loser with strong glasses I had pictured him in my head for almost the whole morning. He was the complete opposite of that. He was –_What was the word Jessica kept using when referring to him throughout the Algebra class? Oh, I remember now_ – a male hottie. _Damn. She was right._

Actually, this whole family looked so to speak extremely hot. All of them. And they did not look like high school students at all. Well, not like real high school students. They more resembled those "teens" that are actually in their mid-twenties from those teen dramas. In fact, they kind of reminded me of this one new series that is like _Dawson's Creek_ with beautiful people, _The O.C._ it's called. Or that other new series with the basketball brothers. – _Not that I have ever seen any episode at all. – Maybe one or two, or more. But only because I spent the past weeks at my uncle and aunt's place, and my 13-year-old cousin Jenny is obsessed with teen dramas. So I may have actually watched a single episode more than twice…_

_Strangely, that Edward reminds me of the one of the basketball brothers who has at least one scene in each episode in which he doesn't wear a shirt – or anything at all. But I'm sure, Cullen does not have such a body as Chad Michael Murray… – I only know the name because Jenny has mentioned it at least 5,000 times. – They have the same grumpy look on their faces. I can't understand why any girl should like that._

Eventually, instead of having lunch with the Fairy or the Ice Queen, I ended up with Eric, the Troll, Crowley, the Cleric, Angela, the Giant, and Jessica, the annoying Dwarf. I consumed my lunch in silence, ignoring Eric's worded drooling, Tyler's – I'm sure sexist – remarks, and Jessica's constant babble.

-+-+-+-+-

The period after lunch was Science. No Cullens in there. But by now I was at a point where I simply did not care any more. My lab partner was Katherine Silverman, yeah, the cheerleader Katherine Silverman, yeah, the cheerleader Katherine Silverman who had a crush on me, yeah, the cheerleader Katherine Silverman who had a crush on me, which made Eric completely jealous. This could have been nice. Unfortunately, the first words she uttered after greeting me were: "And, what do you think of the Cullens?" _ASDRTGVERTGVSASERWE THE CULLENS!!!! _But I did not say anything, which may have resulted in Katherine thinking I was totally anti-social. I did not care.

I only had to survive P.E. before I could get home. And of course, Cullen was in my class. Of course, he was a natural athlete and better than me. Tyler is better than me in any kind of sports, but I don't mind. I don't hate him for that. I'm not a jealous person. It's just that this damn Cullen is so damn annoying with his damn perfect complexion and his damn perfect face and his damn perfect physique. _DAMN HIM!!!_

Luckily, we did athletics so there was no risk that I would end up in the same team with Cullen when doing a ball game. Athletics was good as it meant running around for most of the time. Running seemed good when being angry.

P.E. ended somewhat sooner than hoped for.

When I was on my way into the shower room, only a towel around my hips, I froze as I saw him. Cullen was standing under the shower. His back turned towards me. Water was running down his smooth skin, sparkling as it caressed the ivory surface. Touching his broad shoulders, finding its way down his perfect features, his narrow hips, his muscular thighs. – He turned and I could catch a glimpse of – _No way is he 15!!!_

I immediately turned, went back to the locker room, got dressed very quickly and very carelessly, because I simply did not care anymore, grabbed my stuff, left the room, left the building, left the school grounds and started running.

I ran all the way home. I could feel my eyes filling with moisture. It was probably only the cold wind blowing in my face.

* * *

**A/N** That's it! End of chapter 2. Still much more to come though! 

Hehehe!!! As soon as I changed the summary into something slightly more suggestive, the hits for this story went up! I love you guys!

_First Impressions_ (1797) by Jane Austen; it's an early version of her famous novel _Pride and Prejudice_


	4. Sorrows

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**III**

**The Sorrows of Young Mike**

When I reached home, I directly rushed upstairs. Ignoring the voice coming from the kitchen, calling "Mike? Is that you?", I ran into my room, shut the door close behind me, with some force, turned on the stereo, really loud, the volume about four bars below the maximum, threw myself onto my bed, buried my face into the pillow and – _Yes, I know what you're thinking: Boohoo! Mike is such an emo!_ – and cried.

I must have been crying very hard and what felt like for a very long time when I heard the door open and footsteps crossing the room, approaching me. Someone sat down on the bed next to my head.

"Hey, Mikey? What's wrong?" a voice full of loving concern asked.

I only managed to answer by sobbing even more heavily, gasping for air as my nose started running.

"Hey. Come on." A hand ran through my hair gently. _Oh, great now my hair is a mess too! Like my whole life!_

The hand stroked my head. "What is it, Mikey? Can't be that bad, can it? It's only been the first day of school, right? Tomorrow all will be fine again." _Yeah, and pigs can fly. Hello?! On which planet do you live? This is high school! Nothing will be fine, ever!_

Nevertheless, I turned my head to the voice, still sobbing violently. First thing I saw was that white apron with the ridiculous flower print on it. But I couldn't actually see the individual flowers, just blue blurry dots. My vision was kind of, well, blurred.

Then the hand reached at my cheek, gently brushing a tear away.

"Now come on. Cheer up, Mikey-Pooh", my dad said, having lowered his head to mine and looking me straight in the eyes, beaming with an encouraging smile. I sobbed loudly. _I guess for the effect of it._

"Now, tell me. What happened at school that was so terrible that it made your blue eyes turn red?"

I took a deep breath – _I guess for the effect of it._ – and opened my mouth, ready to speak and sob, when my mother suddenly entered the room.

"What's that noise? How many times do I have to tell you…?!" Saying, no, yelling this, she switched off my stereo. Only then I realized that Avril Lavigne had been playing. _Not mine! I swear! My cousin Jenny gave it to me. I don't listen to chick music!_

By then I sat upright in my bed. We stared at each other for a moment before she addressed Dad.

"Richard, I think something's burning in the kitchen."

I sniffed but couldn't detect any odd smell.

My dad patted my hand lightly, smiled at me, got up and left the room without a word, leaving my mom and me engaged in a staring contest.

"Don't you have any homework to do?"

"First day!" was all I managed to mutter, my voice still unsteady from the sobbing.

"I'm sure there's something you should do. – And wash your face before you come down for dinner. – And comb your hair. It's a mess." _I knew it!_

Without waiting for any response from me, she left the room, without closing the door, of course, and I collapsed into my pillow again, with a moan. I took the iPod from the drawer next to my bed and switched it on to some rap. _Much better. That's my kind of music. Yeah, that half-a-dollar-guy. Yeah. Gangsta Rap. That's what I call music. – Dammit! _The tears kept on running down my cheeks and I switched to Christina's "Beautiful", putting it on repeat, giving in to the weeping. _My life sucks._

-+-+-+-+-

Dinner was consumed in silence. Well, I was silent at least. My mom kept on complaining about I don't know what the whole time and my dad answered. But I did not say anything.

" – And I cannot, I WILL NOT tolerate this behavior any longer. –"

I looked up. _Is she talking about me?_

"And I've told her that. God knows how many times I've told her that!"

_No, not talking about me._

" – irresponsible", Dad nodded.

_Me?_

"And then her boyfriend. He's in the store with her like the whole time. As if he worked there. – IF they would work that is! You wouldn't believe what they were doing when I saw them in the tents aisle this afternoon!"

_No. Not me. – Yuck. I hate peas. They are so green and round and tiny, and green. And they taste green, too. Makes me shudder. And Edward Cullen is green, too. – No, wait. What?_

"Okay. Then it's settled."

Suddenly my parents were silent and glared at me.

_What? Did I say something aloud? Something about peas? – Or Cullen…?_

"Mike?"

"Huh?"

"I've asked you a question. It's only polite to answer."

"Huh? What?" _Peas and Edward Cullen I hate._

"Richard, your son drives me mad… – Can't you for once listen when you're talked to?!"

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking down at the peas scattered over my plate.

"I said you're helping out in the store this Saturday. 'Cause that –" she took a deep breath to compose herself, "_Tiffany_ told me she can't come to work this Saturday. Has something better to do. I should have told her she'd better look for a new job as well. THAT would be something better to do. Ha!"

"What? Work? In the store? This Saturday?"

"Jeez, Richard, your son is really slow sometimes."

"But why? I mean – huh?"

"Your mother's just told you, Mike. You have to help in the store on Saturday because Tiffany can't come to work that day."

"And it's about high time you earned some money yourself. We can't always pay for you!"

"But Saturday? The game's on Saturday!"

"What game?" She glared at me reproachfully.

_Basketball! – or Football? Volleyball? – Actually I don't know…_

"The first game of the new school year!" That was a statement.

"And?" She kept glaring at me and smiling evilly I would say.

"The whole school will be there! I have to go!"

"No, you won't. End of discussion."

"But, Mom!" She kept her eyes focused on the plate before her. I swear she was grinning evilly. – _And had way fewer peas than me!_

"Da-ad?" I pleaded.

"Mike. If your mother says she needs you in the store, then that's settled."

"But why? Please," I mouthed. I knew he was about to melt under my famous Mike Newton puppy look when a shrill voice announced:

"I said you're working on Saturday and so you will! END OF DISCUSSION."

_Dammit_. I couldn't help sulking, which only made my mom roll her eyes and grin, yes, evilly.

Though I didn't actually plan on going to the game, I had really no intention to spend my precious Saturday at Newton's Outfitters. _I hate my mom and her stupid store. Yes, though it says Newton's on the sign and my dad's father founded it, my mom is in charge of all and everything, quite the businesswoman she is. And dad? Well, he does work, too. Doing the marketing, doing the housework, oh, and managing the online shop – though I seriously doubt that anyone has ever ordered anything online from Newton's Outfitters – and he's currently working on a novel. Anyways, work sucks. My life sucks. I hate working and peas and Edward Cullen!_

-+-+-+-+-

After dinner I went straight up into my room and switched on the computer. I don't know how or why, but after checking my emails I was suddenly typing Edward Cullen's name into google. I didn't get many results. There was something: Edward Cullen Harvard graduate of the class of 1986. _Can't be the same.__Let's look at the other results. – Wait! Why am I googling him? Oh, yes, right: Know your enemy. – Maybe I should try image search?_

Fortunately I was saved from this peculiar design by my cousin Jenny logging in on the chat.

_**xoxoxTomWelling'sFutureExWifexoxox:**_ hi mike!!!

_She has that ridiculously long username._

_**blondeboy1988:**_ Hey, Jen

_Actually I wanted to have something with Mike. Yet, the only name available was Mike46._

_**xoxoxTomWelling'sFutureExWifexoxox:**_ wazzup???

_**blondeboy1988:**_ Not much. My life sucks. And…

_**xoxoxTomWelling'sFutureExWifexoxox:**_ what and…???

_**blondeboy1988:**_ Everything… -sighs- _Okay, I didn't type that because I think typing your actions or emotions on the chat is ridiculous._

_**xoxoxTomWelling'sFutureExWifexoxox:**_ bad day???

_**blondeboy1988:**_ bad life. -sobs- _Again, I didn't type that._

_**xoxoxTomWelling'sFutureExWifexoxox:**_ wanna tal kabout it???

_**blondeboy1988:**_ Wouldn't help though… – Anyways, there's this new guy at school. And he's such a prick, he's like, he thinks he's so much better than us. And he has this hair. It looks like, It's like he doesn't comb it properly and it's red, well sort of, okay maybe it's not red but bronze brown and shiny and soft and, yet, it's still… And he's tall, too tall for his age. And he has pale skin. And no freckles. Flawless pale skin. And you know how long it took for me to get such skin. But his looks like he never even had to worry about getting spots. Maybe it's because he hasn't reached puberty yet. But that's impossible as his – And he wears contacts and his thighs

I deleted all of that before sending only:

_**blondeboy1988:**_ No.

_**xoxoxTomWelling'sFutureExWifexoxox:**_ ok sry mom calld gotta go cu!!!

_**blondeboy1988:**_ See ya.

_**xoxoxTomWelling'sFutureExWifexoxox**__logged out._

_Dammit. I could have told her about the girl. Girls. Alice and the blonde one. Though I doubt if she could have been any help with them. – Not that Mike Newton would need any help with the girls!_

As life still sucked afterwards, I put on my TV, determined to watch the whole first season of Dawson's Creek on DVD – _Jenny's! Not mine! _– and meanwhile crying myself to sleep. Yet, I got all annoyed as they were talking so annoyingly much and weird elaborated stuff. _Do teens in New England really talk like that?_ Hence I switched off the DVD and switched on to excessive crying only.

* * *

**A/N** Awww… Poor Mikey-Pooh… Don't you feel sorry for him? I do. And I hate his mom. Yes, his parents somehow reversed their roles. Actually I thought that Mike's mom was really quite bossy when she had that very small appearance in _Eclipse_. Don't you think Mike would have deserved a mom like Esme? Well, he's got his father. 

And I'd like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH to all that reviewed and/or favorited this story!!! I'm so glad you somehow like my Mike! Yet, I hope I haven't annoyed you too much with this rather weepy chapter. Please review though!

And, I wonder: Is it just me, or do you also google whenever you have a crush on someone – someone you met, a celebrity, or a fictional character – just to find out everything about him?

Oh, and now I wonder what Mike might be dreaming that night… hehe…

P.S.: I hate peas.

_The Sorrows of Young Werther_ (1774) by Johann Wolfgang Goethe


	5. Awakening

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_ or _Dawson's Creek_. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**IV**

**The Awakening**

I woke up at about four in the morning. My TV was still on, so I may have forgotten to turn it off after all. Some movie was playing. When I tried to watch more thoroughly in order to find out what it was about, a knock at my window startled me. A split second after that it opened and in came a brunette girl, looking at me with big brown eyes. I immediately recognized my best friend. She sat next to me on the bed. And I started to focus on the TV screen but could not at all figure out what movie or even what kind of movie it showed.

"Mike, how many times a week do you walk your dog?"

"What?" I was completely puzzled, and kept starring at the screen, which was actually blank.

"Oh c'mon, you know what I mean," she answered in a velvety, deep – masculine (!) voice.

"WHAT?!" I screamed and looked at her – him!

_Oh my God!_ It wasn't Joey Potter. It was Cullen, sitting, no, lying on the bed next to me, looking at me with those golden eyes of his, smirking. His hair in disarray and yet perfect. And my hair a complete mess from sleeping! And he smiled, making his perfect features look even more adorable. I couldn't stand it and turned my eyes away from his face. And – Oh my God!!! – he wasn't wearing any clothes! His bare chest was heaving. And – Oh my Gah!!! Cullen naked in my bed!

My own scream woke me up. I was covered in sweat and gasping for air. What a horrible nightmare! It was four thirty in the morning. My TV was off, no-one was in the room besides me. Thank God. Only a nightmare. I needed some rest after that excitement.

-+-+-+-+-

The next morning came sooner than hoped for. My first lesson came sooner than hoped for.

I sat down at my desk, trying to find the right page in my textbook, when Cullen suddenly turned and glared at me with those cold eyes. And a smile formed around his lips.

_What the - ? What does he want from me?_

Only then I realized that the whole class was looking at me.

"Mike! I asked you a question. Pay attention, Mike!" Mrs. Prince sounded quite angry. "Were you sleeping?"

"I bet he was dreaming," that was Cullen's voice! And his smirk.

_Oh, damn him!_

"Nice boxers, by the way," he laughed. And the whole class laughed.

And I looked down my body.

_Oh my Gah! Where are my clothes? And I can't find the right page in the textbook!_

"Where's your homework?" Mrs. King was really angry now.

The whole class laughed even louder. Jessica said something to Alice that I couldn't hear, but it made her laugh only harder at me.

And Cullen, that damn Cullen, he stared at me and smirked and looked me up and down and –

"Mike, hun, get up! It's high time. You don't want to be late for school, do you?" Thank God, my dad's voice woke me from that nightmare.

Yet, I couldn't, I wouldn't get up. I would skip school today. Every day.

"Mike, come on! Get out of your bed!"

"No," I mumbled. "I'm sick." And that was not even a lie. I was so sick of that damn Cullen. And I was certainly ill, too. I was sweaty and hot and couldn't breathe evenly. _I'm sure I got a fever._

"Is the boy still in bed?!" That was my mom's shrill voice screaming and complaining about my laziness, my bad manners and what not.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm up!" I cried, though pulling the blanket over my head again.

"Get ready. It's time." That was my dad's mild voice.

I answered with a groan which he might have taken as an okay since I did not hear him or Mom again.

Heavily sighing, I got up and went into the adjoining bathroom.

One look into the mirror and I felt even more miserable.

My wavy blonde hair, which is generally admired, was a mess. A complete mess. How could a night of nightmares have such effects? Though this out of bed look usually looks cute on me, that morning it looked just horrible. But that wasn't the worst thing. My whole face looked, well, horrible. My skin was pale, of course not that perfect Cullen-paleness, but sickly pale. Horrible. And these dark shadows under my eyes betrayed that I did not get enough sleep that night. Horrible. Cullen has similar under-eye shadows, though... Horrible. Yet, worst of all were my eyes themselves. My eyelids were swollen in such a way that my eyes could not fully open. My big blue eyes, which are generally thought to be gorgeous, were now tiny and red. _Crap. One look at me and everyone will know that I've been crying the whole night. Dammit. _That thought made my tears run again. _Dammit_.

I took a deep breath to calm down. Perhaps some cold water would help. I splashed it into my face. Of course, it was useless, making me only shiver and look even paler. Perhaps this horrible mask would simply vanish in a couple of minutes. Better not think about it too much.

I took a shower, a long and hot shower to relax – and to wash away all that sweat.

Yet, after blow-drying my wavy blonde hair – _Thank God it looked beautiful again!_ – my face, though now quite red from the heat, looked not refreshed at all. My eyelids were still swollen and the dark circles had not disappeared, either. _Crap_._ Everyone at school will know that I cried all night. I need sunglasses. Brilliant idea: Wearing sunglasses while it's raining. Dammit. I don't even possess sunglasses, as it's never sunny in Forks. Damn Forks._ So sunglasses were no option.

I opted for plan B: Avoiding eye contact, keeping my eyes to the floor, and praying that my own face will reappear in the course of the day. I sighed. I had to live with this horrible mask for at least a couple of hours.

Nevertheless, I started one last attempt to get rid of those terrible swollen eyelids at least. I sneaked into the kitchen – I was really lucky not to meet my parents – and took some ice cubes from the fridge. Hoping the cold would work against the swelling. But – _Ouch!_ – it only hurt. You won't believe what a burning and piercing pain ice can create on your eyelids. I thought for a moment I was going to be blind as thousands of needles were piercing through my eyelids. Anyways, it didn't help either.

-+-+-+-+-

My dad drove me to school, as I was actually too late for the school bus. Luckily I was too late. Riding on that school bus is dreadful in itself – _God, I can't wait till I get my driver's license!_ – yet, looking like that and being in a small vehicle with all those annoying people would have been plain horror.

My dad desperately tried to make conversation with me, obviously sensing something was wrong or guessing it from my horrible appearance. He even tried to cheer me up by talking about something stupid he had once done – _blah blah blah_. I couldn't care less. I did not answer, but only sighed from time to time, looking out of the window, keeping my eyes from the side mirror, avoiding my own horrible reflection. Gosh, I couldn't believe that that mask was really my handsome face!

Luckily, we arrived quite late at the school building, so that I wouldn't have to talk to anyone before my first class.

I sighed when I took my seat in Mrs. Prince's class. Luckily again, Crowley was chatting with some girls in the back row and so he did not notice my appearance. I sighed again, but no-one noticed.

I stared at some point in the air before me, trying not to think about how much my life sucked, how wonderful it had been before, before that damn Edward Cullen with his damn pale, yet not sickly pale, skin and his damn golden, and not swollen red, eyes and his damn perfect hair – _well, there's nothing wrong with my hair_ – and his damn perfect body and his –

My heart stopped beating. _He_ came through the door, crossing the room swiftly, yet gracefully –_Damn him!_ – and took his seat in the first row. But before actually sitting down, he cast a look at me, such a look! He looked straight into my eyes or through me, I don't know, and he sort of smiled, or smirked, like in my dream, I'm sure he did, yet, I can't really be because my eyes immediately turned to the textbook on my desk before me when he looked my way.

Why did my face feel so hot? Perhaps I got a fever after all…

* * *

**A/N** Sorry, I actually wanted to update this much sooner. Yet, I had some good reasons: a busy social life, too many other fanfics, a minor writer's block, a major obsession with The Covenant, and a major obsession with iMovie and youtube (see my profile page for further details…)…

I really hope you still enjoy Mike's life! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

_The Awakening_ (1899) by Kate Chopin


	6. School for Scandal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_ or its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**V**

**The School for Scandal**

Looking down actually helped. No-one at school noticed that there was something wrong with me. Not even my friends. Not even Eric who is something like my best friend. – Not that a good friend after all. I mean, how could he or anyone else not notice? When I looked like that? With this terrible mask that was so much like the exact opposite of my real handsome face? And then me, the most positive person in the world, gazing constantly to my feet? How could they not notice? _God, these people are so self-absorbed, never paying attention to anyone else but themselves._

Luckily my teachers did not pick on me or anything. Grown-ups generally like me – my own mom being the only exception.

It was lunchtime when I suddenly realized that my looking down and depressed attitude had deprived me of a chance to deepen my relationship to the sweet Alice. _Dammit_. Why did my face have to look like that? Why did I have all those nightmares? _Damn Cullen_.

So I was sitting again at a table with my so-called friends and not with the girl of my dreams. – _No not dreams. I don't want any dreams any more – ever!_

I still felt sick. I was not hungry. Well, actually I was quite hungry but I couldn't eat more than a few morsels. I was certainly sick. I might even pass out due to this weakness – if that wasn't too girlish a thing to do. I thought about skipping PE. I didn't need another lesson with stupid perfect Cullen, sitting over there with his family. He didn't even talk to them it seemed. He was indeed kind of anti-social. _Grumpy Cullen with his untidy hair. Does he ever comb it? Oh, I have to ask my Alice when I talk to her again why he's such a loser when the rest of his family, well, the girls at least, seem to be pretty cool. And hot. Especially the blonde one. Her top is almost see-through. God, she's super hot. Yet, I fear she's entertaining a rather unhealthy relationship with her bulky brother._ –_Wait, did Cullen just grin?__His teeth are so perfect, so white. I wonder if he bleaches them. _– Suddenly the blonde supermodel looked at our table. I quickly lowered my gaze and focused on the plate in front of me. _Don't want her to see me like this when I'm less than my perfect self._

"Did you know that? – Mike? Mike?"

"Huh?" I looked up. Jessica was addressing me, probably talking to me all the time.

"Yeah, sure I did." I had no freaking idea what she was talking about. And I had no intention to find out. _God, she's so annoying. Hearing her there's-no-adjective-strong-enough-to-describe-the-level-of-annoyance voice babbling on and on just makes me mad. And then in such a speed. I always wonder how girls can talk in that pace and never need to breathe. And what she says. Only the most boring and annoying things. She would make me yawn whenever she opens her mouth, if she wasn't that damn annoying. She's probably the most irritating girl on the planet. _

Where was I? Her annoying chatter had disturbed my precious thoughts. Oh, yes. I thought about skipping PE. Yet, where should I go when skipping classes? This was Forks after all. Forks isn't the best place to hang around anyway. And wherever I go, people will recognize me, because I'm Mike Newton. Usually gorgeous Mike Newton, today ghostlike pale and red-eyed Mike Newton. Obviously, I could not go home as my dad is virtually always at home. And he, if no-one else, would ask what was wrong. And he wouldn't stop asking and annoying me till I finally would break out into tears. And he would try to comfort me. _Parents can be so annoying sometimes._

I sighed.

Of course no-one reacted to that. _Self-centered teens._

I raised my head again and looked at my so-called friends. Angela blinked at me shyly before nodding again at whatever Jessica was telling her and everyone else. Angela was certainly a very nice girl, not as annoying as Jessica, for sure. Yet, she was too tall and not pretty at all. I could only pity her. Jessica was certainly much better looking. But she was just so annoying. _If ever I have a date with her, just shoot me._ And then Eric. He is such a geek. He is plain ugly, I may say that, because I'm his best friend. Oh, he was actually talking to me again. About some crappy Sci-Fi TV show I guess. He's such a loser_. – Does Edward Cullen watch Sci-Fi Channel? –_ Even with my horror mask I looked so much better than Eric. And as a matter of fact, I looked a lot better than Tyler Crowley. Crowley was sitting at our table, too, with some of his friends. Sportspeople. He was very popular with them. Yet, everyone knows that sporty people are shallow and dumb.

Then it dawned on me that I was so much better than all of them. In so many ways. I was superior to these self-centered, shallow, annoying, plain or even ugly teens. Then I looked around and noticed that the cafeteria was full of these annoying, self-centered beings. Then I knew I was above them and I knew which table was destined for me. I only had to swap places with Cullen… _Edward Cullen…_

"You're not eating your pizza? – May I?" Eric said and grabbed the slice from my plate with his Yorkie-fingers before I even could open my mouth.

"Huh?"

And why were Jessica and Angela suddenly giggling? And Crowley and his brain-dead friends laughed and glared at me.

"Dude, you got something, there, in your face," Tyler smirked and pointed at the edge of his mouth.

I swiftly wiped my mouth with my sleeve. Was that drool on it? My face burnt.

_God, I hate high school. Why is everyone constantly watching you?_

-+-+-+-+-

I hate Saturdays. No, actually, I love Saturdays, yet from that Saturday on I was going to hate Saturdays for the rest of my life.

It was the first Saturday of the new school year. The Saturday of the first game of the new school year. I still had not figured out which game actually, only that Tyler Crowley was in the team. Yet, in which team was he not? _Stupid sportspeople_.

I sighed when I reached out for the box of the_Crap-I-have-to-remember-the-name-of-these-or-Mom-will-kill-me_ things on the top shelf. It was Saturday afternoon and I was in my parents' store, helping out. _Yuck.__Work sucks._

At least I had the night off. Unfortunately I did not have a date because somehow my relationship with Alice had not reached that level, yet. Well, I could always call Katherine Silverman. – _Crap_, I couldn't. She was a cheerleader and at that game and most certainly at some sportspeople party afterwards. _Edward Cullen doesn't seem to be such a sporty. Yet, I'm sure he's at the game anyway. He's certainly desperately trying to belong to them. _

"Oh, Dr. Cullen! Nice to meet you," the shrill voice (my mother's of course) and the name it uttered made me startle. I almost dropped the box of those tiny metal things you need to secure the tent with on the ground, hooks, thingies, whatever.

Then I heard a lower voice and again my mom's. And then she was giggling. – _Wait, Mom giggling?_

I cautiously made my way from the back of store to its front from where the voices and the strange giggling were coming. I kind of walked on the tip of my toes, _I know ridiculous, but luckily no-one was watching me_, through the aisles, my ear and eye focused on the voices. Work was boring so I was just curious. Very curious indeed to see my mom giggling, I couldn't remember such a sight in my whole life. For sure, she smiled and laughed sometimes, a lot, yet, mostly evilly at me. And then, _did she actually say that name?_

I almost let out a scream. When I turned around a shelf I bumped into_yes, holy crap!__him!_ Edward Cullen. Actually I only almost bumped into him as he somehow managed to evade the collision in a quick movement. Nonetheless, I stumbled and staggered because of the almost-collision and the unexpected sight and almost fell flat to the ground. Yet, I somehow managed to stand – in a kind of awkward position with one of my hands grabbing at the shelf close to Edward Cullen's left ear, facing him. My face so close to his. _Awkward._

Then I wondered why I had not heard the sound of hundreds of metal thingies scattered on the floor as I surely must have dropped that box. And indeed, I did. Only Cullen had caught it in a Spiderman-like movement and was holding it now in his right hand as if it was a tray. _So like in the movie._ I gulped. _He so did not look like Tobey Maguire._

Then I saw his eyes. His face was so close to mine. I swear he kind of hissed when he looked down into my face with his eyes. _Gah!_His eyes were almost completely black, as if his pupils were widened, only more eerie. And he looked at me as if – as if he wanted to devour me! _I swear!_ I gulped again. Yet, I wasn't able to move away as I feared of losing my balance and falling to the ground.

After a short endless awkward moment he handed me the box and elegantly moved out of this awkward position and turned. I tried to shake off the awkwardness and followed him around the shelf to the front of the store where my mother and someone I did not know were standing.

_God, is she flirting with him? Disgusting._

Then she turned and saw me and her flirtatious girlish look changed into that Mike-what-have-you-done-you-worthless-brat glare of hers.

"Oh, there you are. – This is my son Mike, Dr. Cullen. – Mike come here and say hello to Dr. Cullen."

_Say hello to Dr. Cullen. – How old am I? Four?_ Yet, I obeyed and took the hand the man was extending towards me. Well, I tried to do that. Yet, I had still that box in my hand, which I, again, almost dropped when I tried to hold it only with my left arm. Nevertheless, I managed it and shook hands with this man. And shivered. _Gosh! _His hand was so cold. I wondered if it was already that cold outside.

I looked up at him, after I had managed to secure the box close to my chest. He was smiling. And I gasped. Who was that? He so looked like a movie star, like Paul Walker. I mean for a guy he looked extremely good. Extremely handsome. His blond hair was terrific. – Almost like mine. –_Wait, did she call him Dr. Cullen?_ Was he one of the Cullens then?

"And our sons seem to know each other from school. – Right, Mike?"

_Wait. What? Sons? No way is this Cullen's father! He is way too young! – And way too nice._

"So you're planning a camping trip?"

"Yes. My family and I enjoy outdoor trips. And I heard the area around here is excellent for hiking," the handsome nice man with the friendly smile said to my mom whose eyes were glistening eerily as she gaped at him like she was a stupid teenager.

_Wait. Camping trips with his family? God, Edward Cullen is even more of a loser than I thought!_

* * *

**A/N** Sorry, again, for keeping you wait. Yet, I haven't been lazy. I've updated a few Covenant fics in the meantime. Yep, my obsessions are ever growing. I really hope you still like my story. Though I can fully understand if you're bored or annoyed... 

Oh, and I've created the first video dedicated only to Mike Newton on youtube. The link is on my profile page! And there's another new poll for The Covenant.

I really want to thank you all who read this! Of course special thanks to the reviewers! And to those people who put this annoying story on their favorites list and/or on story alert. That's the kind of pressure I need for writing this! LOL

Oh, and sorry to all sporty people. Please remember, these are Mike's thoughts not mine!

_The School for Scandal _(1777) by Richard Brinsley Sheridan


End file.
